


Valentines Assumptions

by genericfanatic



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Domestic arguments, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, turns to fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 20:13:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10815903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genericfanatic/pseuds/genericfanatic
Summary: Shows up 2 1/2 months late with a valentines day fic.At least I'm not Keith, who was late to his valentines day dinner.





	Valentines Assumptions

**Author's Note:**

> *shrug emoji* I kinda wanted to explore what a fight between these two would be like when they're together. IDK.

Lance sits staring at his phone. The waitress has come to refill his water glass 3 times, and is starting to give him that look of pity. He’s just early, Lance told her. His boyfriend would be there soon.

 

Right now, Keith was only 10 minutes late. Nothing to worry about. Of course, 10 minutes was a long time to be staring at the messages Lance had sent out.

 

**I’m at the restaurant, text me when you get here**

 

Of course, Lance had little else to do OTHER than read the message. He tried some little phone games, but he always got distracted after 5 seconds, wondering if the ‘delivered’ note had changed to a ‘read’ yet.

 

It had not.

 

It might have been easier if he wasn’t literally surrounded by couples and cute little heart decorations. When he wasn’t staring at his phone he was reading the menu over and over again, that had more little hearts on it and ‘Valentines Day Specials’ written in fancy cursive.

 

Lance was about ready to just order for Keith, except for the fact he knew Keith got grumpy at weird things, like not being able to choose what he wanted to eat (despite the fact his tastes never changed and Lance KNEW what Keith would order) and his food going cold.

 

But, he just stared at his phone. The longer he stared, the more he realized he may as well hang a sign around his neck that read ‘STOOD UP’ but he tried to ignore it. He ignored it because he WASN’T stood up for a date: This was his boyfriend he was waiting for, his boyfriend of almost a year. They lived together. They didn’t do things like stand each other up.

 

Except…doubt was rather hard to ignore. But Keith had time to get here. He was probably…probably just running late, and couldn’t get to his phone for some reason.

 

A thrill of excitement ran through Lance as he saw his message marked ‘read’ and 3 little dots indicated Keith was typing. And Lance had been worried, how foolish, he KNEW his boyfriend would pull through.

 

_What restaurant?_

 

Lance re-read the message several times, trying to figure out if Keith was serious. Keith was not known for his jokes, and this was an incredibly unfunny one.

 

Lance took a breath. Give him the benefit of the doubt, he thought, maybe Keith forgot to write the address down.

 

**La Papillon? On Second street? I talked to you about it last weekend?**

_Oh. I didn’t realize you were serious._

Lance gaped at his phone.

 

**Why wouldn’t I have been serious?**

_A fancy French restaurant on Valentine’s Day? I thought you were telling a joke._

**I don’t see what’s funny about it.**

_It’s just so cliché. I thought you were doing the thing where you say something absurd with a deadpan and expect me to play along._

_I’m a little tied up with work, but I can be there in maybe a half hour? Depending on traffic._

**Forget it. See you at home.**

He’s only drunk water, so there’s no bill. He just huffs and gathers his stuff. He’s half tempted to leave Keith’s present behind on the table, but took it with him anyway. If Keith didn’t want it, he could always use it.

 

Lance fumed all the way back to his apartment he shared with Keith. First thing to do was eliminate all the things he had set out for their night together. If Keith didn’t want them, he wouldn’t have them.

 

Angrily he rips a trash bag free of the box and grabs fistfuls of rose petals that he’d lain out on the sheets, tears down the cute little hearts he’d hung from the ceiling, and starts packing up the candles he had lain out.

 

Slowed down by his own frustration, Keith walks in the door as he’s still scrambling to grab at the last few petals. “Lance?” He called into the apartment. Lance tried to think of a response that would aptly convey his frustration, but lacking that, he stayed quiet.

 

He heard Keith come into the bedroom, “You ARE mad,” Keith said, as though confirming something.

 

Lance stared up at him, unable to fully process how dense his boyfriend could be. “Whatever gave you that impression.”

 

Keith swallowed, awkwardly. “I was confused why you cut me off, so I showed Shiro your texts. He said you were mad.”

 

Lance threw the last few rose petals in the trash bag. “Well. Shiro was always insightful.” He tied off the garbage bag.

 

Keith stepped forward like one might approach a feral animal. “Lance…I’m sorry about dinner. It was a misunderstanding.”

 

“Right, because it was a joke.” Lance said, pushing past Keith to the kitchen, “I mean, why would I make a dinner reservation at the most romantic restaurant in town for the both of us on Valentines day? What a ridiculous concept. Hilarious.”

 

“Lance…” Keith said, following him with a small whine, “Come on, don’t be like that. We had never talked about being one of those couples who loves Valentines day.”

 

“What, you mean an actual couple?” He slammed the lid on the trash can a little harder than necessary.

 

Keith sighed, “Lance, would you please stop and talk to me?”

 

“I have nothing to say,” He said, pushing past Keith again to get to his dresser and pull out his pajamas.

 

“Lance—“

 

“If I talk, I’m going to yell,” Lance said. Keith flinched, “and I’ll say something I don’t mean.”

 

Keith looked down and away, hurt by Lance’s curtness. He clutched his fingers, wanting to make things right, but unsure how. “Okay, then let me talk,” Keith said, “I messed up, I realize that, but…you just…it really was a misunderstanding. It’s just valentines day, so—“

 

“Just?” Lance said, “This is the day we’re supposed to like…show each other how we feel. It is literally the holiday meant for couples.”

 

Keith took a deep breath, “Lance, its not that big a deal—“

 

“You know what I did for you?” Lance said, “I had this whole big plan all around you. I got us reservations weeks in advance, do you know how hard it is getting reservations for valentines day? I had to pull in a favor with my brother in law. Not to mention I had everything set up here to give us the perfect romantic night in. Oh, and here,” Lance tossed him a box, “Enjoy your ‘just valentines day’ present.”

 

The box bounced in Keith’s hands once before he got a good grip on it. He opened the box, finding a pair of ruby cufflinks inside. “Lance…” He took a deep breath, but his irritation was beginning to shine through. “I appreciate what you did for me, but how was I to know? You never told me you wanted to do all this kind of stuff.”

 

“I shouldn’t have to!” Lance’s voice was starting to raise up to a shout, “It’s fucking Valentines Day! I shouldn’t have to explain, and if you were just a normal person, you would know that!”

 

That did it. Keith’s face twisted into a snarl, “How dare you?” He said, “How fucking dare you? Just because I don’t buy into this stupid hallmark cash grab, that somehow makes me ‘not normal’? Well, fine, if being normal is being stupid and naïve like you, then fuck, I don’t want to be that way!”

 

Lance balled his hands into fists, “I did EVERYTHING for you—“

 

“Oh, stop lying to yourself!” Keith yelled over him, “You did it for yourself. You did all this so that I and society can say ‘what a great boyfriend you are!’ Well, keep me out of your goddamn ego games!”

 

Lance flinched and Keith knew he had struck him hard. Deep, deep down under his anger and pride, he regretted it. “You know what, I don’t have to take this,” Lance said grabbing his keys and his coat off the coathook.

 

“Oh, come on, Lance,” Keith said, “Don’t go, lets just—talk this out—“

 

“I told you,” Lance snarled, shoving his arms in his sleeves, “I have nothing to say to you.”

 

With that, he slammed the door shut.

 

A minute later, Keith watched out the window as Lance’s car pulled out of the apartment garage, and the regret finally surfaced, “Oh, god, what have I done?”

 

 

 

“Rocky Road, huh?” Pidge said, sitting down next to the pile of blankets containing Lance, “Not exactly the breakfast of champions.”

 

“Leave me alone, Pidge,” Lance muttered, his voice torn up from crying late into the night.

 

“Its my couch, you can’t tell me what to do,” Pidge said.

 

Lance groaned, shoveling another spoonful of ice cream into his mouth. He would have gone to Hunk, but HIS valentines day plans with Shay had gone perfectly. So had Shiro and Allura’s. So, Lance showed up at Pidge’s doorstep late at night.

 

Pidge sighed opening their phone. They worked for some sort of tech company, so it was lucky to get their attention divided with just their phone. “You could call him,” They suggested.

 

Lance groaned again, sinking deeper into his blankets. “He doesn’t wanna talk to me…”

 

“I doubt that,” Pidge said, sending out a text. Lance raised an eyebrow at him, “I mean, I just assume. You guys have fought before, you’ll bounce back?”

 

Lance sniffled, “I dunno,” He said, “I…the things we said to each other, Pidge…it was just awful…”

 

“I’m sure he feels just as bad about it as you do,” Pidge said. That made Lance sink even further, groaning around his spoon. Pidge sighed, “Well, I’m working at home today, so keep your lovesick mess as contained and quiet as you can.”

 

“You’re a true friend, Pidgeon.” Lance said from behind his blanket nest.

 

Pidge sighed again. “Feel better,” they said, as sincerely as they could muster.

 

Lance groaned his thanks, and Pidge shoved their remote into the nest. Lance took it, opening a hole in his blanket nest to see the television and turn it on, mindlessly flipping through Pidge’s Netflix account.

 

He was 2 episodes into the latest season of ‘Grace and Frankie’ when the doorbell rang. “Could you get that?” Pidge yelled from their bedroom.

 

Lance sighed, putting his ice cream on the coffee table and disentangling himself from his blankets to get to the door. He looked through the peephole at first to see who it was…all he could see was…a pink monkey?

 

He opened the door, revealing Keith holding a large stuffed pink monkey with a blue bowtie, along with a heart shaped pillow sewed into its hands that had ‘I’m bananas for you’ embroidered on it.

 

They stood staring at each other for a long moment. Lance looked into Keith’s eyes, seeing they were just as bloodshot as his own. He cleared his throat, looking at the monkey again, “Is that my gift?”

 

Keith nodded, “It was all CVS had left…” He held it out, offering it to Lance. Hesitantly, Lance took it, holding on. “Can I…” Keith wrung his hands together, “Can I come in?”

 

Lance looked over his shoulder, “Pidge, do you mind guests?”

 

“I let you in, didn’t I?” Pidge said through their closed door. Lance nodded his head inside, turning back to the couch. Keith followed him.

 

Lance resumed his nest on in the blankets, now hugging the pink monkey, “Rocky Road?” He offered Keith.

 

“Uhh…no, I’m good,” He said. He stood awkwardly above Lance for a moment, before deciding he may as well sit down.

 

“So…” Lance said, “Pidge ratted out my location, huh?”

 

Keith nodded, “I didn’t mean to be…stalker-y or anything, I just…you drove away angry last night, and I wanted to make sure you were okay.”

 

Lance nodded as well, “It’s fine.”

 

Keith swallowed, “I…I came over to say I was sorry. I’m sorry about everything, the dinner, the argument, just…I shouldn’t have pushed you, I shouldn’t have shot back at you, I…I should have known you’d be the type of person to love the cute cheesy holiday stuff, and I just…I’m sorry.”

 

Lance sniffled a little, “I’m…I’m sorry too,” He said, “I got so caught up in everything, I…I thought everyone secretly loved Valentines Day and the other…. ‘cute cheesy holiday stuff’ as much as I did, so I…I assumed. But you were right. I was doing it for me, not you.” He swallowed, “As for what I—what I said…God, Keith, I am so sorry. I am so, so sorry, I—“

 

Keith couldn’t handle it anymore, reaching out to hold Lance’s face. “You were just upset.”

 

“I’m still accountable…” He practically whispered, “I knew better and I just…I just…”

 

Keith leaned forward, pressing his forehead against Lance’s, “I forgive you,” he said, “I do.”

 

Lance leaned into the touch. “Its just…you have to understand. At home, there were just…so many of us, sometimes it was hard to show affection and stuff over the year. So, holidays and stuff were times to just, stop and express affection.”

 

Keith reached his hand around Lance’s back, lightly rubbing it, “So that’s why you went all out,”

 

“I really thought I was doing it for you,” he said, “But you’re right, I wanted…I dunno, to be seen as ‘the perfect boyfriend.’”

 

“You are the perfect boyfriend,” Keith said. Lance opened his mouth to protest, but Keith cut him off, “You are, for me. I just…I have a very different experience with holidays than you do.” Lance looked up at him, waiting patiently for Keith to explain. “I…I mean, you know I grew up in foster care…and…we celebrated valentines day, and the other holidays. But…it was always a hassle for our foster parents.” He chewed on his lip, “I just…to me it always felt like the attention was more of a…of a burden than a sign of affection.”

 

“Hey,” Lance said, reaching up to hold him tighter, “You’re not a burden.”

 

Keith smiled. “I know, Lance.” He swallowed, “It took a lot of therapy and shit to know, but I do. I just…I kinda forgot that people actually like this kinda stuff unironically.”

 

Lance nodded, “Next time we talk before making assumptions.”

 

Keith’s smile grew just a little, “Alright,” He took a deep breath, “Are we--? Are we okay?”

 

Lance nodded again. “We’re more than okay.”

 

“Okay, good,” Keith said, “Cause I haven’t kissed you in 24 hours,”

 

“What are you waiting for, then?” Lance said.

 

Keith surged forward, connecting their lips. They both breathed each other in, Keith gently pushing Lance back until he was pressed up against the couch arm. Lance moaned softly, encouraging Keith on, until—

 

BAM!

 

Keith jumped off of Lance as Pidge slammed the door open, “No sex on my couch,” They said.

 

Both of them blushed, but Lance lacking shame, turned to Keith, saying, “You wanna go and have sex on our couch?”

 

“We also have a bed…” Keith suggested.

 

Lance smirked, “Ah, lets do ‘em both. And then—hey!”

 

Pidge started wacking them with the bristle end of their broom, “Get your weird mating habits out of my apartment.”

 

Hunching their shoulders to protect their heads, the both of them were corralled to the door, “Oh, shit, wait,” Lance said, retreating to grab the bright pink monkey. While he was there, he grabbed the rocky road as well.

 

“Hey! That’s my ice cream!” Pidge shouted at them.

 

Once Lance was clear, Keith shut the door behind them. “Run!” he said, before Pidge could follow. Giggling, they ran down to Pidge’s building’s elevator, splitting the ice cream between them.

 

By the time they reached the ground floor, Pidge had caught up with them, angrily eating the last spoonful before sending them on their way.


End file.
